Anything
by McDiggin'It
Summary: Merlin will do anything for Morgana


Title: Anything

A/N: I wrote this fic a while ago and never intended to post it, and then I forgot about it. But upon finding it again, I reread it, edited it a bit, and decided, 'what the heck'. So now I'm posting it. Hope you like it.

-McDiggin'It

Summary: Merlin will do anything for Morgana.

...

"You're the only one, you know?"

Morgana blinks rapidly as she turns around and looks at Arthur's manservant. "What are you talking about, Merlin?"

Merlin blushes deeply as he scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. He had just been staring at her as she turned away to set down the sleeping draught Gaius had sent him to deliver to her. She had smiled so beautifully at him, he felt his heart ache with the thought of never being able to have her. And then she had thanked him, and it instantly took away the ache. In its stead was a deep gratitude towards her for always acknowledging the little things he does for her. And then he just sort of blurted out the question.

"Errr, forgive me my lady... I was just- thinking out loud."

Morgana smiles at him again and nods, "It's alright... although, I must ask, what exactly were you thinking?" The look on her face is that of curiosity and interest.

"Just that you're the only one who thanks me for everything I do, even though you are under no obligation to do so, my lady."

Morgana's smile widens a little before she lets out a cute little laugh. "Merlin, I know how hard you work and how tiring it is to be around Arthur for long periods of time. It's the very least I can do for you."

Merlin laughs softly at the mention of being around Arthur for too long and nods. "Well I really appreciate you and all that you do, my lady... I understand I can't give you more than just a mere 'thank you', but had I been allowed, I'd have given you everything I have to offer." Almost immediately, Merlin frowns, realizing that he had just said that out loud as well. He closes his eyes and shakes his head as he bites back a groan. What is wrong with me?! But then he's thoroughly surprised when he opens his eyes to find Morgana blushing and looking at him like he'd just told her that Uther has decided to restore magic back in Camelot.

Morgana looks curiously at the manservant, her eyes searching his blue ones first before descending down his nose, and then to his full lips which look very soft and... kissable. What? She shakes her head, wondering where that thought came from.

She had never really thought of Merlin in a romantic way before, although, there was a time in the Great Hall during the Feast of Beltane when she got bored and simply looked around the hall, rating every man there. Most of them she rated as a 4 or 5, save for a select few that made it to a 7 or 8. And then she had seen Merlin pass by, laughing while speaking with one of the knights. She didn't really recognize the knight, but she rated him a 6. Her eyes then drifted over to the thin manservant. At first, she wasn't going to rate him, but then she decided to do it anyway. She looked him over twice, not quite sure what his rating is. He's tall which is always a good thing. He's a little clumsy, which takes away about half a point, but then... he's also very brave. And not in the traditional way. No, Merlin was brave in a way that could only be described as... well, indescribable. No knight would dare to speak to Arthur in the way that Merlin does. And from what she's heard, Merlin was the first person to stand up to Arthur and his childish antics of tormenting the other servants. For that alone, he gets 2 extra points. And then there's that constant mystery about him. He acts as if he's boring when clearly, he's not. All the knights love Merlin and treat him like he's one of them. Boring people don't get that treatment. And now for the physical part. He's extremely thin, but that probably has something to do with the fact that he doesn't get much food, or even when he does, he never has time to eat what with Arthur's list of chores. She decides he's just lean and perhaps his clothes being too big is another reason he seems to look too small. Finally, she looks at his face, and she inwardly sighs. The bone structure of his face is simply divine. His hair always has that tousled look about it that makes her want to run her fingers through them every time she sees him, his cheekbones are absolutely beautiful, his ears are a little big, but she thinks it's adorable on him. His jawline is sharp, especially when he has his head tilted to the side like that. His nose is perfectly proportionate to his face, his lips are probably the nicest lips she's ever seen on a man, and his blue eyes... they held so much depth, so much knowledge, and so much emotion, it's no wonder she feels goosebumps form on her skin when he's looking at her. His eyes always seem to look right through your soul... and then he was looking right at her. It was then that she quickly looked away and quickly pushed her thoughts aside. At the end of that night, she realized, that of all the men she rated, Merlin was the only one she had thoroughly observed, and adding up all the key points of her observations, Morgana finds that he ended up with the highest rating in her mind. So she closed that part of her thoughts away and decided she could never think like that again... but that's easier said than done when he's right here in front of her, looking at her in that way that makes her skin rise with gooseflesh.

"My lady?" Merlin asks concernedly.

Morgana clears her throat as she looks away again. "That will be all, Merlin. Thank you again."

Merlin nods, bowing his head. "You're welcome, my lady."

As she walks him to the door, she can't help but feel like she's going to miss him. It's the weirdest feeling ever. Like she's going to lose something when he leaves. And maybe it's just because she's afraid she's going to have another nightmare, but she suddenly has her hand on Merlin's arm, stopping him. He turns to her, looking curiously at her.

"My lady?"

"I- I don't-" she pauses, looking into his eyes. "Could you stay with me for a little while longer?"

Merlin's confusion is evident on his face as he looks at the hand she has on his arm. "Ermm, I don't think that's wise, my lady... I've already been in your chambers too long at such a late hour. If I get caught here, Uther will have-."

Morgana shakes her head, letting go of his arm quickly. "No, you're right of course. I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask that of you."

Merlin feels his heart sink a little at the look she has on her face. Like he's just said something wrong. This time, it's him that puts a hand on her arm. "But I can stay if you want."

Morgana looks at him in surprise. "Are you sure? I understand if you don't want to, Merlin."

"My lady, I-" he pauses, thinking about what he wanted to say. He probably shouldn't, but she's giving him this hopeful look that makes his heart ache. He decides to tell her the truth. "My favorite part of every day is the five minutes I get to spend alone with you when Gaius sends me to deliver your potion... those five minutes are the reason I endure Arthur's long list of chores. It's the reason I don't complain to Gaius about working an extra hour or so. It's the reason I look forward to the next day."

It was in that moment, that Morgana knew that she cannot forget her feelings for this man. He was an idiot sometimes, but… he was a wonderful, handsome, loving, and brave idiot. And it was in that moment that Morgana stepped forward and pressed her lips against his. Her emotions jump into overdrive, threatening to overwhelm her senses as Merlin kisses her back without hesitation. She closes her eyes slowly, noting the softness of his lips and smiles against them at the fact that she was right. They pull away after a few wonderful moments, and then Merlin is kissing her again, this time a little more passionately than before. His arms wrap around her tiny waist, pulling her against him until they're touching everywhere. Morgana's skin breaks out in gooseflesh as her own arms move of their own accord, wrapping around his neck and pulling him even closer. She nearly cries out when she feels Merlin's mouth open slowly and his tongue ventures out, brushing gently against her lips. She immediately grants him access, her own tongue going to meet his in a duel. This time, she doesn't hold back the moan that had wanted so desperately to escape since she first kissed him. When they break apart, Morgana realizes that she doesn't want to part with him just yet and kisses him again for a second. Merlin rests his forehead against hers for a short moment before pulling away and looking seriously at her.

"We can never be." he says softly.

Morgana's chest aches at the truth in his words. She's the king's ward. Royalty… and he's a servant. They could never be. But… "Unless you really want to be with me." she whispers, biting her lip as she studies his curious look.

"What do you mean?"

Morgana takes a deep breath, her arms moving from around his neck and her hands flattening against his chest. She looks into Merlin's eyes and makes up her mind. "What exactly are you willing to do for me?"

Merlin doesn't even have to think about it. He's known the answer to that question since the day she volunteered to go with him to Ealdor to help his people. "I would do anything for you, Morgana."

Morgana gives him a slightly skeptical look and lays a hand on his cheek. "I'm serious, Merlin. Think that question through."

Merlin shakes his head and takes her hand in his. "I already have… Given the chance, I would move heaven and earth for you."

"And what do you really want to do?"

"About what?"

"About us."

Merlin gives her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Merlin, you know we can't be together… so what would you do to change that?"

Honestly, he sees no way for them to ever be together. "I don't know. It could never happen… at least not in Camelot."

Morgana nods in satisfaction before pulling away completely and moving towards her closet. Merlin watches curiously as she begins pulling out a few of her dresses. Just the ones she likes the most.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing." Morgana says so nonchalantly like there was nothing wrong with what she's doing.

Merlin frowns, taking a few steps closer to her. "For what?"

Morgana then turns, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "For our trip away from here."

"What?" Merlin asks exasperatedly.

"You're right, Merlin." Morgana says, looking over at him. "We could never be together… not here."

Merlin begins to finally understand where she's headed with all this. "You want to run away?"

"Yes."

"But… what about Uther? Gwen and Arthur? and Gaius?… Camelot."

Morgana shrugs, "I hardly see what they have to do with us. Uther is the reason we could never be together, Gwen and Arthur will be fine without us, Gaius is a grown man and I'm sure he can take care of himself. As for Camelot… this will always be my home, but I can't stay here another day. Not while Uther still reigns. Maybe when Arthur is King, we'll return."

Merlin thinks about it, torn between his destiny of keeping Arthur alive and bringing magic back to Camelot, and being with Morgana wherever she wants to go. "But we have a duty here, Morgana… I'm supposed to look after Arthur."

"Are you Arthur's servant, or his babysitter?" Morgana asks jokingly before turning serious. "Merlin, he's a grown man, one of the best fighters in all the land, and he has all his knights to fight for him. I'm sure he'll survive a few years without you."

Merlin sighs. "I don't suppose you'll change your mind in the morning?"

"No… I've wanted to leave this prison for a while but never got the courage to do it until now."

"Why now?"

Morgana gives him a look that says 'isn't it obvious?' "Because now I have you."

It is there when Merlin makes his decision. He nods slowly. Morgana's fate might change if he goes with her, tells her about his magic, trains her with her own magic, and loves her. Change her path. It could be done that way because the way he sees it, there's no way her fate would change if he just leaves her in the dark to worry and fear about being found out by Uther. They could do this. Looking up at her, he nods. "When do you want to leave?"

Morgana smiles widely as she gets the last of her things and piles them in a little sack. "Tonight."

Merlin nods, "I'll go pack my things and meet you back up here in a little while."

"I'll be ready." Morgana agrees.

Later that night, Morgana and Merlin walk side by side out of the gates of Camelot. They look back, thinking about all they're about to leave behind and all they have to get through in the future. Merlin takes Morgana's hand and looks lovingly at her. "You sure about this?"

Morgana nods. She's never been so sure of anything in her life. And as her fingers intertwine with Merlins, she knows for sure that this, is what she wants. "Yes. Are you?"

"If you are, then I am too." Merlin replies wholeheartedly. "But I have to tell you something."

Morgana looks questioningly at him. "What is it?"

The warning bells of Camelot go off, much like the time Morgana had left to visit the druids and Uther thought she was kidnapped.

Merlin turns, pulling Morgana close and looking deeply into her worried eyes. He'll deal with her confusion and temper later. For now, Uther has probably sent the whole castle out to look for them and they need to leave.

"I have magic." He tells her, and with that, he transports them far away from Camelot. He knows he's practically running from his destiny. But if his destiny doesn't include Morgana, then he doesn't want anything to do with it. As he's said, he would do anything for her.

...

A/N: I know it seems kind of rushed, but like I said in the first note, this was a fic I never intended to post. I just happened to find it in my computer and decided to just put it up here. But I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. I kind of want to write another chapter with Morgana's reaction, but at the same time, I feel like that's pushing it. But let me know what you think!

-McDiggin'It


End file.
